


The bachelor party

by emmeboo79



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Boys Kissing, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 09:18:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmeboo79/pseuds/emmeboo79
Summary: Alec wasn't looking forward to his stag night,  the only person he wanted to oil up was Magnus.





	The bachelor party

Magnus stirs first, the morning sun floods the gold satin sheets, mirroring them skin on skin. Alec ,bare chested laying next to him was all he's ever wanted and needed. Magnus slowly moves his fingers tracing the runes on Alec's back, his smile broadening with every curve and alignment .Alec wasn't particularly ticklish and would often sleep through the exploration, it was only when Magnus would add his lips Alec would eventually awaken and arouse. Alec surprises Magnus by flicking his weight facing him, broke free of sleep, bed hair, and still so handsome.  
"I'm sorry did i wake you" Magnus apologised, his voice soft and apathetic.  
Alec smiiles, still not quite believing that he gets to wake up next to this beautiful warlock for the rest of his life, finds his morning voice.  
"If it means waking up to that face every morning ,you can do whatever you want" Magnus's eyes dart open like saucers, whimsically smiling, he moves his hand under the covers highlighting Alec's sudden grin turning swiftly into a chuckle, crashing his head back into the pillow. Magnus takes this opportune moment to have Alec exactly where he wants him, wrestling Alec's weight beneath him, wanting to devour every inch. Alec brushes his fingers through Magnus's hair, floppy and unstated, pulling him down until their lips meet. Magnus loved to tease Alec's lips, his own hovering so slightly, feeling the warmth longing to be joined, his breath hardening just as much as his dick. Alec could never last longer than a few seconds and would just smack his lips hard and fast, Magnus's lips were a magnet waiting to be attached to his own. Alec raises his legs swathed around Magnus's hips tightening his thighs around his waist, both dicks swollen and throbbing, wanting desperately to be engulfed by one or the other, both ruling against each other. Alec pulls Magnus down for that sweet kiss that was always so familiar and safe with Magnus curling those loose strands behind Alec's neck. The phone suddenly rings haltering their lustful actions.  
"Don't you dare answer that Alexander "warns Magnus through hot kisses and wandering hands, one cradling Alec's ass cheek, the one nestled at the nape of his neck. Breathless, Alec could only muster up a nodd and continued to kiss Magnus with all his wanting desire, his taste for Magnus hadn't wavered once, he's never wanted anyone as much as Magnus, just one look from him would send Alec crashing to the ground.  
Alec starts to laugh almost choking on one of Magnus's necklaces which was hanging precariously low near Alec's throat. Magnus observing the near fatality, magically clicks his finger removing his adored neck accessory making the kisses so much easier to access. Another distraction occurs, it was Magnus's phone.  
"Are you kidding me" shouts Alec.  
"It might be Izzy, i was suppose to meet her an hour ago"  
"Don't you dare answer it Magnus" Alec cunningly reaches for Magnus's dick which had already begun to whimper just as he starts to stroke and pull, Magnus muffles his groans into the pillow pulling harder at Alec's hair.  
"I promised her we'd go shopping for dresses today" moaned Magnus.  
Alec shifts his position toppling over onto Magnus, pinning him with his erection.  
"Are you telling me that you'd rather go shopping with my sister than stay in bed with your boyfriend " sulks Alec.  
"Your mother's coming too, she's probably cursing at my lateness as i speak" says Magnus, Alec's boner quickly subsided along with his enthusiasm, he flops down ,still sweaty and breathless.  
"Well you better go then"  
"I'm sorry Alexander, i promise to make it up to you" swears Magnus, finishing with a quick kiss before jumping off the bed to call Izzy back. Alec quickly jumps in the shower to soothe his fallen aching dick and unintentional rejection, the smell of hot buttered toast fetched him from the bathroom unaided. Magnus bites into a slice giving Alec the rest of it, he licks a smidgen of what was left on Alec's lip just as he says goodbye.  
"Why don't i come down to the institute laterand i can fill you in" enthused Magnus.  
"Do i really want to know about dresses and hats"  
"She's excited, it's not everyday she gets to see her brother get married" Alec reaches for Magnus's lips ,cupping his face and says "Well it will be the only one, for both of us "  
"Just you and me Alexander, just you and me" whispers Magnus, his voice barely loud enough to carry a sound, but just as sweet , candied and true.

Alec was buried in a mound of papers that were multiplying every passing second, he'd been so preoccupied with organising the wedding, he'd neglected his work dutues .He'd been staring at them for so long the words were starting to bounce off the page almost hitting him in the face. A gingerly knock distracted his trailing thoughts snapping him back to reality, Jace and Simon were standing by the door.  
"You look stressed" worries Jace slumping down on the chair.  
"I'm fine, i'm just busy" answers Alec, attempting to rifle through his work and put them in some kind of order. Jace noticing the excessive shuffling, the frown lines becoming more prominent, the confusion etched on his face, offers to help.  
"I told you i can take some of the load off you, you should be planning your wedding, not fussing over speadsheets and statistics "  
"Magnus has it under control"  
"So your not getting involved" quizzed Jace, Alec hadn't been especially informative or forth coming when the wedding conversation arose, it was always Magnus who took the lead discussing the plans and such.  
"All i care about is putting that ring on Magnus's finger and finally getting to call him my husband" beams Alec so proudly.  
"My brother the eternal romantic " winks Jace.  
"Izzy rang earlier chewing my ear off about her dress" says Simon, rolling his eyes.  
"I'm sure she'll look beautiful in it...look guys, i've got to get through this before i go blind"  
"But we need to talk about your bachelor party" states Jace.  
"Urmm no, i told you, i want a quiet night, there is no plans to be discussed " Alec shoots down that idea quicker than you can say "i do"  
"Oh come on Alec, Magnus is having one" whines Jace, looking at Simon for support.  
"Magnus is going to a relaxation spa ,i'm sure your idea of a bachelor party will be slightly different "  
"Just drinks i promise" promises Jace. Alec hesitant at first, but enjoying the occasional night out with the boys, agrees.  
"Okay fine, but no strippers" threatens Alec, Simon takes out his phone chuckling as he taps his keypad.  
"Simon, what did I did say!" Scolds Alec.  
"I'm cancelling them now" assures Simon, waving his phone as proof. Alec pushes them out of the door forcefully closing it behind them ,the giggling from the pair of them could still be heard from the first floor.  
"You haven't cancelled them have you ?" .asks Jace.  
"No, i was just texting Kara to confirm the time"  
'Who's Kara?" puzzled Jace.  
"The stripper" answers Simon, still playing on his phone, oblivious to Jace's vacant stare .  
"Let me get this straight, you got a girl stripper for Alec? "  
"Urmm yeah....why?"  
"Think about it dumb ass" it took a few good minutes for the light bulb to spark off in Simon's head.  
"Oh yeah, I'll call Marcus instead" 

It was the day Alec was dreading, Magnus was packing his bag for his over night stay at one of the plushest hotels in the city, Maryse's treat for the three of them. Alec comes up from behind resting his head on Magnus's shoulder, breathing his signature scent.  
"How am i suppose to sleep in our bed without you"  
"I can cancel, i'm sure the girls wouldn't mind" Since being together, Magnus couldn't recall a time when the other one wasn't sleeping next to them.  
"Just ignore me, i'm being silly, you go and enjoy yourself " Alec was attempting to mask his woes for the night ahead, it didn't go unnoticed, especially not with Magnus.  
Magnus strokes the side of Alec's cheek, lingering his fingers long enough for Alec to melt into it,  
"How could i ever ignore that face....hey what's the matter" Alec's eyes still closed, lost in Magnus's touch opened them just enough to see Magnus looking concerned.  
"It's nothing "  
Magnus pulls Alec forward, grabbing his collar freely ,his eyes surveying every inch of Alec.  
"Why don't we finish what we started this morning" suggested Magnus.  
"I'm not going through that again, my mother and Izzy will be here any minute" Magnus circles the top button of Alec's shirt and pops it open "whoops"  
"Magnus" Alec shakes his head, he couldn't go through another excruciating erection for it to be taken away again. A second button pops open, Magnus's cat eyes were fighting to be shown, Alec hated that he felt the need to hide them when they were so beautiful. The amber flecks, shrouded by dancing light were coming to the surface and Alec couldn't be prouder, the sudden disruption of the door bell was to be expected, both Alec and Magnus set out a residing sigh, resting their heads together.  
"Perfect timing as always" says Magnus.

Marsye gushes in catching the air with her flight, overly exuberant , too loud, too much for a grumpy shadowhunter.  
"Mother calm down" chastised Izzy ,laughing at her mother acting like a drunk teenager.  
"Has she been on the wine already" nudged Alec to his sister.  
"I heard that "  
"You were suppose to"  
"I'm just looking forward to our night away, it's been so long since I've been pampered" pouted Marsye, catching her reflection in the mirror as she adjusts her hair.  
Alec and Izzy share a look thinking she's joking, Luke was a gentle soul and worshipped their mother, he was always treating and surprising her with gifts.  
"Didn't Luke take you away for a city break only a few weeks ago" reminded Izzy.  
"He did, but I'm talking face masks, manicures, massages, all the girly stuff that Luke hates, thank God for Magnus"  
"Are you implying that my fiancé is 'girly'" Alec's eyes catching his mother's indefinitely , wanting to be offended but not really, i mean he does love to wear eye liner and nail polish, but that's what makes Magnus him and Alec loved him for that.  
Maryse furiously shakes her head "Of course not Alec, it's Magnus" Alec similes reassuring her it was in jest and she was right, it's just Magnus.  
"So what are you doing tonight or shouldn't i ask" asks Izzy.  
"Just drinks with the boys" shrugs Alec.  
"Really, i'm surprised Jace hasn't got plans to have you handcuffed naked somewhere"  
"If he has i need to stay so i can see that" Interrupts Magnus looker hotter than Satan's basement, fitted waistcoat, rolled up sleeves, black jeans, muscles straining to keep contained in that shirt. Fuck, why does he have to look so good all the time, can't Alec's dick just have one day off.  
"Jace has promised me a quiet night" assures Alec, walking up to his man.  
"And you believe him" laughs Izzy.  
"Of course i don't "  
"Look after yourself tonight" says Magnus, resting his hands around Alec's waist.  
"Don't forget to ring me when you get there"  
"I will" nods Magnus.  
"Will you just kiss already so we can go, there's a bottle of champers with my name on it and the ice is melting"  
interjects Marsye, tapping her watch .  
"We better do as your mother says Mr Bane" warms Magnus, Alec's eyes bright and forgiving kisses him, sweet and soft, but not as long as he would have hoped, the watchful eyes of his mother and sister wasn't exactly a turn on.  
"Enjoy yourself Mr lightwood " smiles Alec.  
"I love you Alexander" whispers Magnus, their heads grazing one another, not wanting to break free of touch or taste.  
"I love you more" declares Alec, tipping forward to catch Magnus's forhead to kiss him goodbye.  
"Tell Jace i want you back in one piece, we have our wedding night to look forward to " winked Magnus, Izzy rolling her eyes not really wanting to hear about her brother's sex life quickly escapes through the door.  
The wedding was a week away and Alec was itching to stand beside Magnus at the alter, every minute was a minute closer to the impending nuptials and Alec could hardly wait. When you've waited your whole life for someone who loves you body and soul ,and for you to love them so much you would die for them, why wait.

Alec heads to the bar with trepidation not knowing where the night might end, where Alec had a tendency to overthink things, Jace would often over do things, much to the annoyance of his girlfriend. Like when Clary wanted to do something out of the ordinary on their date, she envisioned going to a gallery or maybe Jace posing for her, not chasing a rogue vampire into the sewers. It took three days to remove the stench of waste from her hair, even longer for the apology roses to arrive.  
The drinks were already propped up on the bar in an ornate display, shots, whisky chasers and beer, Alec's stomach turned of the thought of mixing.  
"Let the night begin" cheered Jace , he brings the tray over loaded with so many drinks they clinked and rattled with every step.Jace passes each willing participant a shot.  
"Hey mines bigger than all yours" objects Alec, double shot my ass, all that was missing was a straw. Jace chugs his down first followed swiftly by the others, slam after slam on the table. Alec takes a breath and swallows,  
the taste of smoked whisky was harsh, stripping the skin off from the back of his throat, seeing his eyes water only after one drink made the guys chuckle. Jace starts on the second round much to Alec's horror.  
"Maybe he should pace himself" says Underhill manoeuvring the beer towards Alec like a life jacket.  
"Oh come on, we've only just started" protests Jace who was already on his third chaser.  
"Jace it's only early and we've got all night remember, we want Alec to enjoy and preferably remember his bachelor party, don't we" says Simon giving him a not so suttle look, it took a few minutes for him to catch up, the alcohol was clearly fogging his brain a little.  
"Oh yeah" nods Jace, expressing a smirk only he and Simon would understand.  
"So any requests for the condemned man" questioned Jace, Alec looking at his phone didn't respond having not heard him, he was wondering why Magnus hadn't text him back.  
"Hey, earth to Alec, are you listening "? pushed Jace nudging him, Alec tuts to himself, distracted and unhappy.  
"What's the matter" asks Simon.  
"Magnus hasn't rang me back"  
"He's probably just switched his phone off and is busy getting pampered " reassures Simon.  
"But who's doing the pampering?" quipped Jace, winking dangerously in Alec's direction who wasn't amused in the slightest. Alec picks up a peanut and throws it at Jace almost scratching out his retina , the guys applaud and cheer as Jace rubs his injured part and bruised ego.  
"Hey they were salted"  
"So" laughs Alec grabbing a handful to his mouth.  
"So it stung" cracked Jace joining in with the laughter.

"I'm sure Magnus just forgot Alec, try not to worry" patted Underhill, swigging on his beer while checking his own phone.  
Simon noticing the change in Underhill's expression was intrigued "So who are you texting?"  
"No one" Underhill stutters, his cheeks turning a rosy blush hue, he quickly stashes his phone in his pocket almost breaking the zip. Alec gestures towards the boys, who were already trying to guess who the secret admirer was. The inquisitive stares were burning into Underhill's skull, he sighs "You don't know him"  
"Well is he a shadowhunter, a mundane, a .....?" asks Simon.  
"He's a downworlder " he cuts in, trying to end the interrogation. "He's a....." Underhill pauses momentarily, it's been a long time since someone worth persuing came into his life and he didn't want anything to spoil it.  
"He's a werewolf "Underhill finally revealed, much to the delight of Jace who spat out his drink spraying it over himself. "So your dating a dog" he wheezed, still spluttering .  
"Dude ,your friends are werewolves " informs Simon.  
"I know, i was just a little shocked " answers Jace, Alec shaking his head at his moronic parabati throws another nut at Jace, this time he catches it in mid air like prized confetti.  
"It's still early days" explains Underhill, and it was, three dates to be exact. "So when do we get to meet this hound" howls Jace, causing a scene in a bar full of mundanes didn't deter Jace one bit, he liked the attention, it's Jace after all.  
"Urmm....never"  
"Oh come on mate, you know I'm only messing" teases Jace getting up to give Underhill a brotherly squeeze.  
Underhill pushes him off , laughing "Okay, maybe one day"  
Alec takes another peek at his phone and seeing it still empty made Alec drown two shots in a row.  
"Take it easy "warns Simon.  
"Has Izzy text you" he asks Simon who was already moving the drinks away from Alec's reach.  
"Only to say they've all arrived okay, then showing me a picture of her wearing her new bikini "grinned Simon.  
"Dude, that's our sister" smacks Jace , Simon flinched rubbing his arm but also feeling incredibly content and proud. Isabelle Lightwood was his girlfriend, the beautiful whip chasing bad ass was on his arm and no one else's .  
"At least she messaged you, more than what I've got" Alec saddened, bereft and a little miffed..  
"We need to take your mind off Magnus for a bit"  
"Like what?"  
"We have some entertainment planned in the other room" announced Jace, pointing Alec to a curtain hiding a room he's never noticed before.Alec finishes his beer signalling the waitress to come over with another one, the only way he was going to get through this night was to get off his face. "I told you no strippers"  
"You'll enjoy it i promise, but if your not, I'll stop it" vowed Jace, Simon was already up on his feet excitedly hurrying to the secret room, Underhill was walking beside Alec who was obviously stalling.  
"Are you okay?"  
"I hate strippers, it's just so cheap and cliché, I'd rather be bathed in demon guts than have a strangers oiled ass cheek in my face" protests Alec.  
"Just remember what Jace said, you can stop it at anytime, besides, i'm sure Magnus is enjoying himself so why can't you "  
Underhill was right, he probably was, so much that he couldn't give his fiancé a quick text. Behind the curtain stood a lonely chair sitting in the centre, Jace was already arguing with Simon over the playlist. Alec stands aghast staring at the items sitting on the chair" What the hell are those"  
"That's nothing, he wanted to put you in a sex swing, this is tame " says Simon snapping the disc from Jace.  
"It's only a pair of handcuffs and a blindfold Alec, be thankful there's no lube or a vibrator on there" quipped Jace grabbing Alec pushing him into the chair.  
"You suck" mumbled Alec.  
"What?"  
"I said thank fuck" lies Alec, the music starts with Jace swaying to the beat holding the pink fluffy cuffs infront of him.  
"Your loving this aren't you " says Alec placing his arms around his back, and with a quick snap, Alec's hands are restrained and fixed in place.  
"Don't act all innocent Alec, I know your no stranger to the feeling of cool metal tied to your wrists" teases Jace.  
"I'm going to fucking kill Magnus" Alec growled.  
Jace picks up the satin fold waiting to cover his eyes "Are you ready?"  
"Let's just get it over with "  
"That's the spirit" shouts Jace gently tieing it up securing it around his head "It's not too tight is it"  
"It's fine"  
"Okay Marcus, we're ready for you" yells Jace, the giddiness in his voice matching the spring in his step.

It felt like an eternity until he could feel someone touch his leg, Alec's thigh jumped up sporadically making all three boys fit into a round of laughter that carried through to the bar. The strokes on his thigh started to creep upwards, Alec didn't like it, the only person that has ever touched him intimately was Magnus. This strangers fingers were almost touching his dick, he bites his bottom lip to stop the words from escaping. He didn't want to cave straight away, he was still pissed at Magnus for ignoring him. Alec's clenched face was pretty evident for all to see, he wasn't happy one bit which just made the boys giggle even more, the stripper changed his movements and started to unbutton Alec's shirt. It didn't take long for the shirt to be fully open exposing Alec's toned chest, runes on full display. Fingers slowly brush over them , not lingering, but long enough to feel them, the touch was soft but still incredibly uneasy . Alec wasn't expecting the stripper to straddle him which floored him making him gasp, even the weight on his dick wouldn't stop him from calling out, he was secretly pleased with himself for lasting this long, he just kept thinking ,as long as he's not kissed or touched down there ,then he should be able to hold out, his lips and dick belonged to Magnus, no one else. He felt arms over his shoulders, a breath on his neck fluttered over his deflect rune with almost the touch of someone's lips. Alec was ready to stop it when he felt fingers combing through his hair at the back of his neck, the curling of the fingers at the same spot was easy recognisable, this wasn't a stranger anymore. A smile widens on Alec's face for the first time in this hellish night and nods for his guest to continue, he was happy to oblige, starting with stroking Alec's chest, tracing the runes one by one like a puzzle piece. The hairs on Alec's pecks were standing up for attention as his dick starts to twitch, Alec adjusts himself in the chair ,squatting down to get a better feeling.  
"Hey i thought he wasn't allowed to touch" shouts Simon. .  
"I paid him extra" Jace yells back.  
The rocking on Alec's lap gets harder just as Alec's dick was, the increase in grinding made him moan in his own breath which had already become laboured , a sudden pinch in his arm made him cry out.  
"Hey what was that for?"  
"What happened ?" asks Underhill.  
"He pinched me"  
"If he's getting too handsy we'll stop it" shouts Jace.  
The bulging hard dick beneath him was too much for the invited guest and immediately jumps off Alec's lap, smacking his leg to confirm his irritation.  
"Oh come on Magnus, don't be like that" says Alec.  
"Wait....what" flusters Jace.  
"What makes you think it's Magnus" asks Simon, trying to sound shocked.  
"Take off my blind fold" ordered Alec, when he opens his eyes, the glare of the bright lights was blinded by the sight of his beautiful fiancé staring back at him.  
"How did you know, Magnus casts a spell so you wouldn't recognise him" quires Jace.  
"It was the hair wasn't it " smiles Magnus.  
"Yep"  
"What?" Jace was still scratching his head, that was one hell of a spell, how on earth did he know.  
"I know Magnus's touch you morons, he also likes to play with my hair....and why did you pinch me"  
"You were aroused, i was jealous " pouts Magnus. "I was aroused because it was you" smiles Alec, Magnus takes back his seat on Alec's lap.  
"Okay guys time for us to leave, i think we all know where this is heading" coughs Jace.  
"Thankyou for my bachelor party, i guess I enjoyed it after all"  
"It was all Magnus's idea"  
"Was it now"  
"Of course, i wasn't going to let a stranger give my man a lapdance , no one touches you Alexander Bane but me, you got that" affirms Magnus, stealy eyed and purposeful.  
"Loud and clear Magnus "  
Magnus clicks his fingers removing the cuffs, he takes Alec's wrists and kisses away the red marks left behind.  
"I missed you" says Alec wrapping his arms around Magnus's waist, pulling him in.   
"I was only gone a few hours" Magnus reclaims Alec's face as his own ,fluttering soft kisses down on his lips.  
"It was long enough...what about Izzy and my mother"  
"Last time i saw them they were covered in clay and cucumber, your mother can drink can't she, she was on her third bottle when i portalled over here, and i was missing my husband too much to stay away "  
"One week to go" beams Alec.  
"It can't come quick enough" Magnus starts to rock on Alec's lap with Alec squeezing his cheeks.  
"We need to get you home otherwise we won't be able to stop ourselves" laughs Magnus just as Alec reaches his hand down into Magnus's pants, he was so hard already.  
A portal materialises infront of them, the gush of evaporated air almost sends them both hurtling off the chair. Alec lifts Magnus up into his arms as if he weighed no more than a fallen speck of snow.  
"I hope your not too tired pretty boy"  
Alec pushing his lips onto Magnus's, hard and rushed, not wanting to even break free for air, confirmed he wasn't, much to Magnus's delight, he had a long night planned for them, this time with no disruptions.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess it wasn't that bad after all.


End file.
